


Church Boy

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, I hate myself, Jaemin just wants Jeno okay?, Jaeno, Jeno is a Devil in disguise, Jeno likes to tease and play a lot, M/M, This was shit, Top Na Jaemin, attempt of humor, he ain't innocent, he just wants COCK, jaemjen - Freeform, minno, nomin, okay thanks, someone burn this, this is pure chaos and garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jaemin doesn't usually like going to Church.blame Mark as to why he suddenly started attending it.or should he blame that angel that he saw?nah, he can't blame such a beautiful boy.It was definitely Mark's fault.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. ✞︎ Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> JAEMIN'S OLDER HERE
> 
> JENO IS YOUNGER
> 
> JUST AN FYI

Jaemin usually doesn't like going to church. He doesn't hate God or anything, it's just that he doesn't like attending a mass.

He prefers to just relax at home or go hangout with friends rather than sitting inside the church and listen to the same words for an hour straight as if he'd actually obey to the words and be religious or be a child of God.

Jaemin attends a church mass rarely, if he feels like it. But when he doesn't, He's at home or going out to be free or something.

Some of his friends are like him, well except for Mark. Damn Mark Lee is a holy man and pure soul in front of strangers and his mother's eyes. But the kid is an annoying idiot in front of his friends.

Last month, they had to take the blame for Mark and Renjun having sex in his house as his mother went home early.

They said a few lies which were about that it was actually the neighbors and Donghyuck just dropped his book on his foot to which the latter acted like his foot was injured.

Mark's mother bought it and just made them snacks, also gave Donghyuck an ice pack and pain relieving cream.

Now, Mark may not be a pure soul like his friends knows he is. But he is indeed a momma's boy.

Hence to why Jaemin threw his masturbation cup at him with a groan, "you fucking asshole, I was so damn close," he yells as Mark grimaced in disgust and kicked the toy away.

"Keep your voice down, my mom is downstairs," he hissed as Jaemin zipped up his pants and took the cup before sitting back down.

"Get dressed, we're going to church today," Mark said as he flopped down on Jaemin's beanbag.

The brown haired boy glared, "I'm not going," he refused and laid down grabbing his laptop to pause the video he was watching.

Mark sighed, "listen dude, you have no choice but to go with us," he said making Jaemin scoff, "my mom hasn't seen you joining us for a church mass since she went on a business trip."

Jaemin ignored him and kept scrolling through his laptop, "She really wants you to come, c'mon Jaem, just for today. An hour in the church with us and after that, I can just excuse you next Sunday."

Mark pleaded as he looked at his friend. Jaemin bit his lip and closed his laptop, "fine, just for today and I'm out next Sunday," he said as the older smiled in relief.

"Thanks Jaem! My mom would be so happy," he said as he stood up and patted Jaemin's back, "remember to dress appropriately," he reminds making Jaemin chuckle.

"Whatever Mark, such a momma's boy, you pussy," he remarks and went over to grab some appropriate clothes for a church mass.

Mark rolled his eyes, "shut the fuck up Na," he mutters as he heads over to the door, "don't take too long dumbass, my mom likes to be early," he said and went downstairs.

Jaemin mocks him silently and went to the bathroom to change, not before finishing his business.

✞︎

Jaemin heads downstairs and greets Mark's mother who happily hugged him. They get inside the car as Jaemin sulks on his seat while Mark nudged him.

It was still pretty early, well for Jaemin that is. It was 6 am and he wasn't a morning person, obviously by the fact that not only was he going to church early in the morning but also by the fact that he was disturbed made him grumpy.

When they arrived at church, Jaemin ruffles his hair and looks around to see not much people have arrived yet. Mark had to drag him by the arm as they followed the boy's mother around.

Mrs. Lee was talking to a few of her friends while the two boys just stood there waiting. Mark had kept Jaemin by his side knowing his friend would probably run back home.

Jaemin looked around and saw a boy with beautiful curly brown hair wearing a casual all white outfit from head to toe.

The boy was pretty, he had soft cheekbones, soft milky white skin, plump lips and paired with the most beautiful brown eyes Jaemin has ever seen.

From where Jaemin stood, which he was just a few steps away from the pretty boy, he could see two moles on the boy's face. One under his eye or high cheekbones and another near his jaw or just a bit lower from the other.

Jaemin's breath hitched when the pretty boy suddenly smiled widely as the old lady said something. Holy shit, He's not a pretty boy, He's a beautiful boy.

When Jaemin thought that was that, the boy helped the old lady walk towards on one of the bench, possibly her usual seat as he talked to her while holding her gently.

Shit, the boy is kind too. Jaemin must've stared too long because Mark jabbed his ribs making him groan, "what the fuck?" He whispered with a tone at the older.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm as they head to one of the benches with Mark's mom in front of them. They sat down as the mass began making Jaemin almost forget about the beautiful and kind boy. Almost.

✞︎

Jaemin jolted up on his seat when he heard people starting to talk normally instead of talking in sync with the priest. He was almost dozing off every few minutes and Mark had to either kick him or nudge him.

He looks up and saw Mark waiting for him, he stands up and stretches before heading towards his friend. Mrs. Lee was catching up with her friends again so the two boys waited outside.

People were talking as they headed out while Jaemin was on his phone and Mark was at the bathroom, suddenly someone yelped and clashed onto Jaemin as the boy dropped his phone.

Jaemin looked down and widened his eyes at the sight of who's small body he was holding, It was the beautiful and kind boy. "Sorry," the boy said with his voice soft and his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

Shit, He's not a beautiful and kind boy. He was a fucking angel.

And Jaemin thought Mark was kidding about these creatures.


	2. ✞︎ Chapter Two

Jaemin blinks before the boy picked up his phone, which was luckily not cracked whatsoever, maybe a blessing? Or was it because the boy touched it and he's an angel?

Angel hands his phone out to him with his cheeks pink, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," angel mumbles as Jaemin took his phone and slid it in his pocket.

Angel was still standing there with his head hanging low as he swayed his shoulders back and forth in each side while his hands were behind him. It was adorable as fuck.

Jaemin pursed his lips, "it's okay, angel." Fuck, why'd he say that? Well he wasn't technically lying, but what the crap, that wasn't planned at all.

Angel hummed in confusion at the name and looked up as he tilted his head to the side with his fluffy brown hair flopping along with it. "Pardon?"

Shit, Jaemin done fucked up today. He cleared his throat and calmed down, trying to gain back his confidence. Time to flirt bitch.

"I said angel, isn't that your name considering how beautiful you are hm?" He repeats as angel blinks three times with big doe eyes before giggling.

ah fuck, what the hell. He's giggling, that's not fair! Pretty sure Jaemin's about to pass out from hearing that melodic sound that he'd probably listen to until he goes deaf.

Angel calms himself down and smiles and– oh wow. That's cute, maybe he should call angel as 'moon eyes' too. Do angels come from the moon instead from heaven? If so, Jaemin wants one.

"Hm," angel hums and looks at Jaemin up and down before biting his lip that was forming into a grin, "you're pretty hot I guess," he comments.

Jaemin chokes on his saliva as angel giggles again with a little wink. Dear God, we're at church. Does he need to go back inside and attend another mass for thinking of such a sin?

Before Jaemin could say anything, a voice called out but pretty sure he didn't hear them properly. But angel did, he turned to the direction and then back to Jaemin.

"See you around, have a blessed Sunday," angel smiled and waves at him before skipping towards the gate.

Jaemin holds his chest before stumbling back, apparently, he accidentally stepped on Mark's foot. "Christ!" The boy yelped and hopped on his one foot while holding the other.

"What the hell man?" Mark snaps as Jaemin stared on the ground before realizing his crotch was now having a problem. He groans before taking his jacket off and ties it around his hips with the supposed back was on his front.

"Did someone cuss?" Mrs. Lee appeared with a confused tone but with a strict gaze. Mark widens his eyes before straightening his posture.

Her son cleared his throat and shook his head, "no mother dear, probably just some kid that went by us," he awkwardly chuckled.

Mrs. Lee nodded before leading them back to the car. Surprisingly enough, Jaemin was silent the whole car ride, just staring off to the window while Mark was texting- because his mom was around, Renjun about his day.

✞︎

Jaemin flopped onto his bed after he took two showers, yes, two showers. He was back from exercising and was sweating like a damn dog. Then he took another one right after he remembered someone from a few days ago.

The boy sighed as he opened his laptop and scrolled through the media while he was loading another movie. Damn wifi can't do shit right.

He gets a group call from his friends' group chat. He pauses the movie Fifty Shades of Grey, and takes his phone to answer it.

"Yo bitches, wasup?" He greets earning a few chuckles and insults back.

"Shut the fuck up Jaem, my mom's downstairs." Mark whined as he pulled the covers up to his head more.

Renjun laughed, "can't believe I'm dating a momma's boy, someone pray for me."

"Like you're any better Huang, and I'm not praying for your ass." Haechan grimaced in disgust when the couple wiggled their eyebrows at the camera, "ew."

"So what's up with you losers?" Jaemin munched on his chips as he made a mess on his chest.

"Well, mom's here with her friends and you guys know I can't leave when that happens." Mark sighed with an eye roll.

"Sucks man," Jisung winced as they all remembered that time Mark had to join his mom and her friends for their little book club session.

"It even more sucks when you choke Jisung," Chenle deadpans.

The others bursted out laughing as the said boy turned his face into a shade of pink, "that was one time Lele!"

"That's what you said the last time, learn to control yourself dumbass," Chenle retorts.

"Well, I have nothing to do to be honest, parents are out." Renjun announced earning a few hums.

Haechan's face brightens up than the screen that's already is, "well, let's go to the pizza shop!" He chirps.

They all cheered except for Mark, "dude, I can't leave remember?" He reminds.

Haechan scoffed, "oh please, it's not like you're grounded." He smirked as Mark sighed and nodded making them cheer again.

"See you losers there, last one at the entrance has to pay." Jaemin said before ending the call and scurrying to his feet.

✞︎

Jaemin smirked as they sat on an empty table. Mark had a face of annoyance, Donghyuck was teasing him with Renjun while Chenle and Jisung were busy on their phones.

"This is bullcrap, I was held up because mom wanted me to read a whole ass page of their shitty book," Mark grumbled.

Donghyuck snickered, "momma's boy," he said as Renjun patted his boyfriend's head as if to comfort him when really, they all know it was just a mock of pity.

"I'll have Hawaiian," Donghyuck said and sips on his glass of water.

Jisung then looked up, "I want pepperoni," he shrugs before looking back to his phone.

Chenle followed with a quick, "well I want Buffalo," before looking back to his own device and laughing when Jisung died in the game.

Jaemin took his phone out and chuckled at Mark who was appalled, "I'll have Margherita, thanks dude." He grins.

The Canadian huffed, "what the fuck? Are we having our own pizzas? I'm not that rich guys!" He complained.

Donghyuck tsked and flicked a few droplets of his water to the boy's face, "and you're not that broke either, hurry up before I order three pizzas," he grins.

Renjun kissed Mark's cheek, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll have what you have, we'll share." He shrugs.

Mark looked at him, "as if I'll share my BBQ Chicken pizza with you, order your own, babe." He deadpans.

Renjun flicked his forehead making him wince, "I was trying to be sweet and nice but whatever Lee, have it your way," he rolled his eyes.

Mark called for the waiter and told them their orders as the waiter nodded while listing them all, "is that all sir?" The waiter asked.

Jaemin snaps his head up at the voice and widens his eyes. Holy. Fucking. Shit.


	3. ✞︎ Chapter Three

"Yes, I think that's all," Mark looked around to his friends who either hummed or shrugged as Jaemin was still staring eyes wide at the waiter.

Donghyuck taps his chin before beaming, "actually–" he starts before Mark cuts him off with a slap on his stomach making him groan and clutch onto his body.

Mark laughs awkwardly, "Yep, that's all," he smiled as the waiter chuckled and gave a smile before leaving.

Renjun looked at Jaemin who was still staring at the familiar slim figure, "dude, snap out of it man," he slapped the boy's cheek.

Jaemin blinks and winced placing his hand on his now stinging red cheek, "the fuck was that Renjun?" He glared.

The said boy rolled his eyes, "more like what the fuck was that staring at mister waiter over there?" He teased.

Jaemin huffed, "was not staring," he earned a look from his three friends while the two other youngests were busy with their phones, "okay I _was_ staring."

Donghyuck cackled, "Jaems got himself a crush," he snorted as Renjun started laughing along.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, "hey, isn't that guy from church last Sunday?" He tilted his head as he remembered the boy's familiar features like the most obvious in his opinion was his thighs and waist.

Jaemin coughed, "shut up man," he mutters as Mark started laughing, "yes he is the guy from church last Sunday but seriously shut up."

Mark tried to calm himself down as Donghyuck wheezed, "you– holy shit, Jaem–Jaemin has a crush on church boy," he breathes out.

Jisung and Chenle looked up and laughed along as Renjun patted the said boy's arm who was sighing. "Then go after him dude," he ushered.

Jaemin clicked his tongue, "I will go after him," he drawls, "But later. This one's different, I can feel it," he shrugs as Mark scans his face.

"You serious about this? About him?" He asked with a brow raised as the others calmed down.

Jaemin nodded, "I mean, yeah," he paused, "He's pretty cute, like as in pretty and cute all in one y'know?" He gulps his glass of water.

Renjun and Donghyuck hummed. "I mean like, as in actually taking this," Mark gestures to him and to the waiter's direction, "into a serious relationship, like do you actually like him as in genuinely attracted to him?"

Jaemin licks his lips and nodded hastily, "I think so," and when his friends gave a look of displeased, he continued, "I can feel something different from my past affairs y'know? Like I don't know how to describe it but it's–" he sighed.

"It's there," he said and pursed his lips together. "I feel something that I haven't felt before, like never ever. I barely know him but I just feel it in my guts." He shrugs.

The others nodded understandingly, they gave a few reassurance as Jaemin rolled his eyes when Donghyuck added a bit of sarcasm in his tone playfully.

Once they received their orders and ate it all down, the waiter was seemingly in a rush when he served them their food so Donghyuck took matters into his own hands.

"Hey waiter!" He yells as Jaemin widened his eyes.

"Hyuck, what the fuck are you doing?" He whisper-yells as the said boy only ignored him. Mark and Renjun were watching the scene while Jisung and Chenle already left because the latter's mom called.

"Mister cute waiter! C'mere!" The tanned male yells out again earning a few looks from other customers.

The waiter looked around and pointed at himself with a cute face of confusion and Jaemin so badly wanted to scream. "Yes, you! C'mere for a second," Donghyuck calls again.

The waiter nodded and walked over to their table, "is there anything wrong?" He asked worried.

Renjun waved him off, "nah, everything's fine actually," he paused and smirked at Jaemin who was having a mental crisis, "but we wanna ask you something."

The waiter raised a brow as Mark answered, "our friend, Jaemin," he points to the boy who was sending him death threats through his eyes. He ignored him and continued, "he wants to know your name and maybe get along," he shrugs.

The waiter glances at Jaemin who coughed as he started giggling, "oh it's you! Hi there!" The waiter, or well what Jaemin named him as angel beams with his eyes smiling.

"Uh yeah, hi," He said as he took a sip on his Coke. He so badly wants to either commit bloody murder on this table right here right now and leave the place alone or order everything in the menu to leave Mark paying as he cries.

Angel hummed, "so you wanna know my name?" He asked as Jaemin nodded. Angel hummed teasingly while he taps his chin like he was thinking, "hmmm, you'll have to earn it, honey," he winks before going back to the counter.

Jaemin chokes on his drink as his other friends had their jaws drop, "damn, church boy be playing hard to get!" Mark emphasized.

Renjun whistled as Donghyuck cackled again, "Jaemin's really in for it now," he teased, "better make it worth it Jaem, if the Devil is playing, you'll play harder." He adds as they all stood up to leave.

"Hey, Mark, leave a tip," Renjun nudged his boyfriend who whined but soon gave in after he received a pinch on his ear before leaving a 5 dollar tip on the table.

Jaemin blinked and straightened his posture, he glances at the counter and sees angel writing something on his notepad before glancing up meeting his eyes and puckered his lips to give him a flying kiss.

"Oh, I'll be winning alright." He said determined as his friends cheered, even Mark who had his left ear in a shade of red.

Little does his friends friends know that mister waiter or who the hell he is, is actually an angel in Jaemin's eyes.

But little does he also know, angel himself might not be too easy to have nor as purest as he seems to be.

So they're basically half and half correct and wrong.


	4. ✞︎ Chapter Four

Jaemin rushed to Mark's house and knocks on the door, it was an early morning on a Sunday and the former woke up extra early to get himself ready.

He also had to slap himself a few times and bumped into a wall and his bathroom door before he was fully awake but let's not talk about that.

He waits as Mark opens the door, "oh hey Jaemin," he greets and raised a brow seeing the said boy's attire. "Why are you dressed up like that?" He asked.

Jaemin huffed and crossed his arms, "we're going to church remember?" He said like it was so obvious than Renjun and Mark having feelings for each other despite the bickerings.

The older gave him a look, "Jaemin, you don't like going to church," he said slowly clearly remembering his friend never leaving to church unless his mom is back like right now or of he's in the mood.

"Shut up, I just want to claim my Angel," Jaemin grumbled and fixed his white button up shirt to unbutton the first shirt button because he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Mark made a sound of confusion and furrowed his eyebrows, "Your what?" He asked not getting what his friend is talking about.

Jaemin sighed, "Angel. Mark, I thought you were shitting about those creatures but hell I saw one, and I want him." He said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mark ponders in thought before he realized what he meant, "oh! You mean the waiter slash your crush slash mister cutie slash church boy," he snapped his fingers at the end.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, "yes Mark, that guy," he then unbuttons another one on his shirt, "I don't know how y'all can breathe properly with this, dude. I feel like I'm getting choke, which is one of my kinks but I'm a top so," he shrugs.

The older face palms, "bro, stop saying those kind of things when my mom is still in town," he sighed as Jaemin chuckled.

"Whatever you say asshole," he ruffled the older's hair as the latter whined because he spent hours fixing it. "Oh good morning Mrs. Lee!" Jaemin beams.

Mrs. Lee smiled and patted the boy's head, "hi Jaemin-ah, what brings you here?" She asked and tilted her head.

Jaemin did his best smile he could muster because he really isn't ready to spend an hour in a church and hearing people say things in sync with the priest over and over again like every mass.

"I'm actually heading to church today, I was wondering if I could maybe join you guys?" Jaemin asked politely as Mark rolled his eyes at him.

"Why of course dear!" Mrs. Lee beams, "well let's get going now," she ushers and takes her keys as they follow her to the car. "And Mark sweetie, fix your hair, you look like a tumbleweed." She pouted as they got in.

Mark grumbled and combed his hair that was ruined by Jaemin who was snickering quietly at him from the back. The former quickly flipped him off as soon as his mom turned to look if there was any cars at the back.

✞︎

Jaemin stretches as he and Mark head out to the car, he sighed at the memory playing inside his head from a few moments ago where he saw angel again.

Surprisingly, he didn't fall asleep at the mass today. Instead he was actually busy staring at the back of angel's pretty head and fluffy brown hair as the boy was sitting a few seats away from them.

"Yo, you joinin' us for lunch today?" Mark asked as they leaned against the car. Mrs. Lee was talking to a friend again while Mark forgot to ask for her keys.

Jaemin shrugged, "nah, I don't think so bro, sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair, "and let's be honest, I just came here to see angel again." He chuckled.

Mark snorted, "you're really determined for a church boy you barely know," he comments as he shifted to his left once his right was starting to get numb.

The younger laughed, "well, my guts and heart said so," he shrugs, "there's maybe something in him that makes him special and stands out from everybody else."

The older nudged his arm, "I thought you were shitting at first man, but then you said your guts and heart said so." He laughed.

Jaemin huffed, "what does that supposed to mean?" He said and taps his fingers in the car's door in a rhythm.

Mark shrugged, "I dunno man, but it's just that when you 'like' someone, it's mostly because you want to fuck them but then this one, this angel dude seems to have a special part now and changed your heart as cheesy as it sounds."

"Basically, when you usually say you like someone, it's because your hormones said so. But this one is from your guts and heart, so I sort of have hope for you I guess," he adds.

Jaemin nodded along understanding what he meant. It was true, he would usually claim that he liked someone but then it was just a quick fuck, once that's over, his feelings are over too. If he even had one in the first place.

Mrs. Lee comes up to them as they cut their conversation short about who would've gotten arrested for shoplifting with Jaemin voting for Chenle and Mark voting for Donghyuck and Jisung, saying "because I don't like them."

"Hey boys, you two will sit at the back," Mrs. Lee said making them confused, "I've invited my friend and her son over to join us for lunch." She smiled and unlocks the car.

Mark opened his mouth to say something until a lady with a brunet boy walked over with similar eyesmiles. Mrs. Lee hugs the lady and her supposed son.

"Hello everyone, I'm Seulgi," she smiled as she places her hand on her son's lower back, "and this is my son-"

"Angel," the boy cuts his mother off as the lady looked at him with a brow raised. He grins and whispers something to his mom before Seulgi hummed and giggled.

"Ah, yes, this is my cute son Angel," Seulgi beams as the boy did the same. "We'll be joining you guys today, thanks again Soonkyu," she said as Sunny smiled at her.

Angel waves at them, "hey everyone, my name's Angel." He smiled as his gaze lands on Jaemin who had his jaw dropped. Something about his eyes says 'mischief' but the latter can't tell why and how.

Mark cleared his throat, "Hi Angel and Mrs. Seulgi, it's nice for you to join us." He smiled, "but I think Jaemin here can't-"

Jaemin interrupts him with a jab to his ribs making him groan, "I'll join you guys for lunch too!" He beamed as he glanced at Angel who giggled before winking making him feel like he was about to melt into a puddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaemin glances at the brunet sitting between Mark and him at the back of Mrs. Lee's car. The mothers were having a lovely conversation whereas the boys were semi awkward.

Mark had decided to avoid the awkwardness by going through his phone and text his boyfriend leaving Jaemin and Angel get to it.

Angel was a quiet boy, as Jaemin would thought. But maybe he's just quiet because his mom is around? Does he not want Jaemin to join them? Holy shit maybe–

"Jaemin, right?" An angelic voice fitted for an angel boy spoke making Jaemin blink furiously and turn his head ignoring the sudden pain from the action.

"Yeah," Jaemin nodded and gave a little smile, "Na Jaemin actually," he added.

Angel smiled and Jaemin felt like he was suddenly in heaven when he's actually supposed to end up in hell. "Can I call you Nana?" Angel asked with doe eyes.

Jaemin's breath hitched at the sight before nodding, "yeah," he croaks out clearing his throat, "as long as I can call you mine." The former mentally face palmed at the pathetic flirting of his.

"I mean, if you let me that is because consent is the key y'know? I don't want you to think I'm a simp or anything, maybe I am but that's besides the point," Jaemin rambles and stops himself.

He sighed deeply and cursed at himself, "I meant can I call you mine?" He asked awkwardly.

Angel bursted into giggles and Jaemin wanted to record it so he could stare at his pretty face and listen to his giggles until he can use it for his funeral in the future.

"Hmm," Angel tapped his chin and juts his lip out while all Jaemin could do was stare at those pretty plump lips. "You'll have to earn it honey," he winked.

Jaemin chokes on his saliva like when they first met, "r-really?" He was shocked to say the least, he didn't really expect Angel to let him call him as his or any pet name that he has to earn the privilege of.

For Angel to actually let him do it despite barely knowing each other is beyond Jaemin.

"Yeah," Angel giggled softly, "you up for a challenge, Sugar?" He bats his eyelashes. Jaemin doesn't even know if this is an innocent act or not, is Angel an angel or in disguise for being a little demon?

Well, Angel's interesting and not to mention the obvious but he's also gorgeous, eye candy if you will. Also, Jaemin likes challenges, and getting a prize that's an ethereal creature like Angel? Fuck yeah.

"Better buckle up sweetheart because I have my eyes on the prize," Jaemin winks making Angel's cheeks turn into pretty shades of pink. He admires the color as the latter looked even more cute with them.

Angel pursed his lips together and avoided eye contact, "well I hope you win then," he said softly. Jaemin grins and pats himself on the back for successfully making Angel shy.

✞︎

They were at Wendy's for lunch, Mark was excited because he loves Wendy's to the point Renjun even gets jealous for it, pathetic right? That's what both of them thought.

Mark practically rushes out of his seat and slams the door shut on his side as he ran towards the entrance like a little kid running towards McDonald's.

The moms gets out as Jaemin opens his side of the car and lending his hand for Angel to take like a gentleman. The latter giggles and takes it before stepping out.

Jaemin feels like he's on cloud nine when he held Angel's hand, it was so soft and small compared to his strong and big ones. They fitted perfectly together though and it made him even more determined when Angel didn't let go.

They walk inside the place as Mark was already in one of the shortest lines while his mother just chuckled at him. They gather up at the line as the mothers noted their orders with Mark having the most.

"Can I have a Frosty?" Angel asked looking at Seulgi who sighed and ruffled his hair making it messy, he didn't bother to fix it, he didn't seem bothered at all.

Jaemin saw his hair in a messy look and can't help but prefer it that way, he looks absolutely adorable and Jaemin wants to cry.

Seulgi answered her son as they moved a few steps after a customer got their order, "sweetie, you have a sweet tooth remember?" She looked at her son who pouted.

Angel clasped his hands together, "please mama, I want frosty~" he pleaded and did his best puppy face, or kitten? Jaemin can't choose, Angel represents both animals.

Seulgi pursed her lips and tsked lightly, "alrighty then," she said and smiled softly when Angel cheered saying a little 'yay~' shaking his fists in the air. "But, take it easy will you?" She jokes.

Angel beamed, "mhmm!" He said and saluted her jokingly, "aye aye madam!" He laughed.

Jaemin smiled at their bond, they looked so similar and cute that it doesn't need a no brainer to figure out that they're related.

The boys were sent to an empty table with Mark skipping towards it as the adults were waiting for their turn to order.

Jaemin puts on his gentleman act like how he watched one of his favorite YouTubers, Hong Jisoo, or also known as Joshua Hong, do it.

He takes a chair out and motions it with his free hand, "your highness," he grins. Angel blushed and smiled brightly, but shyness still there.

Angel takes his seat on the chair as Jaemin slowly pushed it in for him. The latter takes his seat besides the boy who turned to him with a smile as they talked about random topics until their orders arrived.

Jaemin learned that Angel and his mom are new to town, that's why they don't seem familiar with certain places and why they haven't seen them before.

Jaemin also learned various things about Angel, he learned Angel likes– no, loves animals, mostly cats but still. The boy is allergic to fur but is too stubborn to stay away from them.

Angel likes to read and listen to music, he likes walking to a field in a sunny or windy day, he likes stargazing and often falls asleep outside in their backyard.

Angel likes a lot of things, he may not like them before but grew to love them later. His heart is that big. It also helps when he's a fast learner, no joke.

Jaemin also learned Angel can be a sneaky little boy, he had whispered to him that he borrowed a few bucks from his mom's wallet just to buy himself a bag of sweets.

Jaemin found it amusing and adorable at the same time, he also managed to insert some flirting while they spend their afternoon together until the adults had to separate their ways making Jaemin sadden at the thought of not seeing Angel.

Mark was already dead asleep at the back of the car as they drive Angel and Seulgi home, Jaemin opened the door and lend his hand.

Angel stepped out and grins, "don't be sad handsome," he said before kissing his cheek. Jaemin stood there shocked as Angel slipped something in his palm and whispers, "call me."

The boy winks again and leaves to head inside following his mom as Jaemin widened his eyes, "Jaemin-ssi, let's go," Mrs. Lee called.

The said boy blinks and gets inside the passengers seat and before he even knew it, He's already in his bedroom with his pajamas hugging his body as he scans the paper.

_"xxx-xxx-xxxx"_

_Make sure to call me, see you soon hubby ;)_

_– Angel (◕‿◕)♡_

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit, thank you.


End file.
